


I'm Offering You This

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Eve Swan Queen Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Offering You This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> LiveLoveLikeMe and I had so much fun exchanging gifts and fics for Halloween, that we decided to do the same for Christmas!

Christmas Eve in Storybrooke, and it was the coldest one on record. Even though the ice wall was gone, it didn't mean the town was immune from the cold weather of Maine.

The frost was nipping at Emma's nose, as she walked to her bug. It had been a quite day at the station, as most people were at home getting ready for Christmas. She was on her way to see Henry's school choir sing Yuletide Carols to the sick children at the hospital.

"Yuletide Carols." She said to herself. "Only people from the Enchanted Forest would call them that!" She laughed at her own joke before driving off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every year since Storybrooke came to be, Regina and Mary Margaret had organized the school's choir to sing at Storybrooke General Hospital. Regina may have created Storybrooke for her own happiness, but she had a soft spot for sick children.

When Emma arrived the place was packed with parents and townspeople. She spotted Regina sitting in the back with an empty seat next to her. Regina saw her girlfriend approaching and smiled.

"Is it ready to start?" Emma asked as she took a set next to Regina.

"Almost. They are just finishing their warm ups." Regina replied.

"Was Henry nervous?"

"A little, but he got excited when he heard you were coming."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Emma smiled.

Regina met her smile with an even bigger one. "I know Emma, and it means so much to us both. Now sssshh it's starting."

The blonde rested her hand on the brunette's knee. Their fingers intertwined as the choir began to sing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a thunderous applause and standing ovation when the choir finished. But the real magic was in the glowing eyes of the sick children. On most days they didn't have much to look forward to; so this brought great joy into their lives. Henry bounded over to his moms with his reindeer antlers still on his head.

"Emma did you see me!? Did you hear me singing!?" His face was beaming with delight.

"Of course you were great kid!"

"Yes Henry, Emma and I are very proud of you." Regina looked at their son, and then back at Emma, she was smiling from ear to ear. She had lost hope in ever finding her happy ending; however, Henry reminded her to never lose hope. Regina was grateful she had listened to him.

"Moms is it okay if I stay to see Santa Claus? Please! Grandma and Grandpa promised they would drive me back for the party?" His words brought Regina back from her thoughts.

It was tradition that Santa came to the hospital after the carols to deliver toys and goodies to the sick children.

"As long as you promise not to give Grandma and Grandpa a hard time, you can stay. You know they have their hands filled with Prince Neal." Regina said as she looked over to the Charmings.

"Mom?" Henry looked inquisitively at Emma.

"I agree with Regina. Be on your best behavior okay?"

"I promise! Thanks moms you're the best!" He threw his arms around them both, drawing them in for a hug. Henry then ran off to tell his grandparents he was staying.

Regina and Emma were not staying for Santa, however, they had to finish preparing Regina's mansion for the holiday party.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mansion looked like something out of a magazine. Emma was impressed at the garland running down the railing of the staircase. None of the foster homes she had been in were decorated like this. What really got her was the fact that Regina had a stocking with her name on it. It was hanging at the bottom of the staircase railing, right next to Regina and Henry's. Every year she either got a hand me down stocking with someone else's name on it or no stocking at all. A tear strolled down her face.

"Emma darling could you please grab the box of Christmas lights by the door. We need to finish decorating the study before the guests arrive." Regina called out from the kitchen.

Emma wiped away the tear and grabbed the box before replying. "I've got the box Regina I'll meet you in the study."

The women made quick work of hanging the lights, and soon the study looked just as festive as the rest of the house. It was perfect timing too, because the first guests had started to arrive.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the party was in full swing and everyone had long shed their Eskimo like coats. There were people in almost every room of the house, and laughter and singing could be heard throughout. Mary Margaret and David were telling Christmas stories to Prince Neal and Henry in the living room. After losing their leader, Regina invited the Merry Men to spend Christmas Eve with them. They were enjoying their ale and roasting chestnuts over the open fire in the study. Regina made sure to give Will a fire extinguisher just in case. And Granny was seated at the piano playing carols, while Ruby and Belle sang along.

Emma was leaning into the doorway of the kitchen. Everyone had eaten Christmas Eve dinner wherever they pleased. However, Emma and Regina had decided to spend a quieter moment together eating in the kitchen.

Now that they were done, Emma watched as her girlfriend finished tidying up the kitchen. Regina placed the last plate back into the cupboard before walking over to Emma. Her hands gently rubbed the blonde's shoulder. Emma straightened her stance and turned to face the brunette.

"Looks like the home of the former Evil Queen is now a home of happiness and joy." Emma placed a hand on top of Regina's and smiled.

"I have you to thank for that Emma. Without you no one would be happy. I wouldn't be happy. Henry and I may have been a family before, but with you we are complete.

Emma moved Regina's hands off her shoulder and held them in front of her. Perhaps it was the turkey talking or the mistletoe hanging above them, but Emma couldn't help the love she was feeling for Regina in that moment.

"Regina I know tonight everyone has said this to you many times already, but I wanted to say Merry Christmas to you, my Queen." She dropped Regina's hands, and instead cupped her face, planting a gentle kiss on Regina's lips.

"Merry Christmas, my knight."


End file.
